The way I loved you
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Después de todo se había enamorado de él y ahora no tenía más remedio que cuidar a ese chico estúpido


**Disclaimer: El anime pertenece a Akira Amano y yo solo pongo mucho GokuHaru, inspirado en la canción Thats the way I loved You de Taylor Swift**

**Resumen: Después de todo se había enamorado de él y ahora no tenía más remedio que cuidar a ese chico estúpido**

**Pareja: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru/ Yamamoto Takeshi**

Yamamoto era dulce… si era muy dulce, era atento amable y todo un caballero, tan diferente de lo que _él _era, no podía hacer nada por eso, no se sentía completa

-Perdón por la tardanza, hehehe había gente en la tienda, aquí tienes-Entregó una bebida de manzana-Sé que es tu favorito-Sonrió y ella correspondió la sonrisa, era un bello día en el parque, mientras en la casa de Tsuna el ambiente era tenso, Gokudera no dejaba de mover la pierna en un nervioso tic

-Hayato-Llamo su hermana que había aprendido sobre los lentes después de tanto imaginarse por que su hermano se desmayaba-Sí estas tan preocupado ¿por qué no vas aclaras las cosas con esa chica y dejas de poner el ambiente así?-Cuestionó con toda tranquilidad

-Cállate, hermana, no haré tal cosa ¡si ella quiere salir con ese tipo que lo haga, no es mi problema!-Objetó el platinado mirando a otro lado

-Aunque digas eso… Gokudera-kun…-Murmuró Tsuna, mirando el cuaderno del chico que tenía una especie de dibujos sádicos donde Yamamoto era arrollado y cosas así… lo peor era que el conductor o asesino era el propio platinado, en el fondo quería hacerlo, quería ir y decirle no salgas con él, por su parte Yamamoto sentado a lado de Haru observaba alrededor

-¡Hace un día genial verdad!-Exclamo de la nada y ella dejo de reflexionar

-S-sí-Murmuró poco animada y el pelinegro lo advirtió

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

-Podríamos caminar por allá, hay un bonito jardín lleno de flores y todas esas cosas-Sugirió el muchacho a su cita

-Sí, a Haru le encantaría verlo-Trato de sonreír pero le costaba bastante, no podía ser grosera con el muchacho que la había invitado, después de todo hasta la había llevado en su auto nuevo

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

El lugar era maravilloso, el sol llenaba cada espacio, un aroma a flores se esparcía todo el lugar, era realmente maravilloso

-¡Hahi!-Emocionada observó las rosas rojas, percibió el aroma dulce y suave, sonrió sin proponérselo, al mirar hacia su acompañante en vez de ver a Yamamoto vio a Gokudera, con su vestimenta estilo punk, con su cabellera platinada y esa sonrisa torcida, abrió los ojos, estaba cegada por aquella visión, hasta que se percató que no era él el que estaba a su lado

-Hehehe ¿Es lindo verdad?, sabía que te gustaría-Sí, Takeshi era muy dulce, tal vez demasiado, Gokudera hubiera dicho algo parecido a "tsk apresúrate y deja de perder el tiempo con una flor" bajo la cabeza

-Haru cree que es lindo-Susurró nuevamente deprimida, recordando la primera vez que había salido con el italiano

_But I've been screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Flashback

Llovía a diferencia de ese día, todo había salido mal

-Tsk… esta lluvia no para-Se quejó el chico recargado en una barda

-No hay nada que hacer, Haru leyó que hoy habría sol así que pensó que el picnic era buena idea-Suspiro, el chico a su lado tenía mala cara desde que habían llegado

-Eres una estúpida por creer en esas cosas-Bufó evidentemente molesto

-¡Hahi! Haru no es estúpida pero tú sí Gokudera-san-Reclamo la muchacha, le dolían las piernas, bonito día para usar tacones y tenía frío, abrazo un poco su cuerpo y el platinado la miro

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?-Preguntó-Esto no era nada especial como para que usaras todo eso-Señalo el atuendo de la castaña que sintió un golpe en el pecho horrible, peor que cuando Tsuna comenzaba a salir con Kyoko, claro el chico no sabía que tan especial era para ella

-Gokudera-san idiota-Murmuro y salió directo a la lluvia-¡Si no querías venir solo lo hubieras dicho!-Grito y el ojiverde la tomo del brazo

-¿eres tonta?-Preguntó-Estas mojándote… solo cállate y ponte esto-Ordenó entregándole su chamarra, ella se la colocó, la lluvia paro, después sintió un tirón del brazo, sin preguntarle nada el muchacho la cargo- Si te duele solo no uses cosas que te incomoden-Agregó y comenzó a caminar con ella en la espalda

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió la mano masculina sobre su hombro, la miraba con algo de tristeza y comprensión

-Te llevo a casa-Dijo pausadamente, sin darse cuenta ya habían salido del jardín y era casi de noche, su cuerpo se movía solo, cuando llegaron sus padres habían invitado al chico a pasar y tomar algo antes de irse, su madre se mostraba complacida, mientras el pelinegro conversaba con su papá de cosas de hombres, un trato que jamás tuvo Hayato ni una sola vez debido a que se limitaba a dejarla una calle antes e irse

-Es un chico muy guapo Haru-chan-Había comentado ella solo sonrió débilmente

-Se ve confiable-Fue lo único que articulo su padre

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Haru terminaba de lavar los platos después de tan animada cena, suspiro mientras observaba la blancura del jabón, igual que la piel de cierto peliplata

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

-Creo que es hora de retirarme-Dijo el beisbolista levantándose

-Haru-chan acompaña a tu amigo a la puerta-Indico su madre y ella obedeció, caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada

-Gracias por hoy-Murmuro la castaña- Haru la paso bien-Era mentira, y hasta Takeshi lo sabía

-Pero hubiera sido mejor si Gokudera hubiera estado ¿verdad?-Preguntó y sonrió con mucha frescura

-¡¿Hahi? no claro que no, Haru no hubiera disfrutado…-Las lagrimas en su rostro la traicionaron

-Ya, ya... entiendo, deberías hablar con él-Aconsejó-Nos vemos-Se despidió y ella quedo en blanco, ¿Hablar? No tenían nada de que hablar no habían llegado a ser novios, incluso cuando le comento que Yamamoto la había invitado a salir lo único que dijo fue "Tsk un idiota y una estúpida" bajo la mirada, después se decidió, entro corriendo a su casa

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

-¡Mamá voy a salir!-Grito mientras se colocaba los zapatos y la chamarra, ni alcanzó a escuchar la réplica de su madre, corrió, sabía la dirección, para su sorpresa tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo

-Hahi, lo siento mucho-Jadeo y al mirar hacia arriba encontró a otro agitado, Hayato que parecía haber dado tres vueltas a toda la ciudad

-Fíjate por dónde vas estúpida mujer-Gruño mientras la levantaba de un jalón

-Hahi, lo siento-Se disculpó y miró el suelo, quería verlo pero no tan pronto

-¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas en una cita con el idiota del béisbol?-Cuestiono el muchacho que tampoco se sinceraba, no quería decir "oye no salgas con él nunca más"

_I'll be screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

-Takeshi ya se fue-Contestó ella avergonzada, el chico enarco una ceja ¿Takeshi? ¿Por que llamaba a ese friki de los deportes por su nombre? Tal vez… era tarde

-No lo llames así-Pidió ella encarándolo

-Ahora defiendes a tu novio, que estúpida mujer-Dijo el ojiverde con recelo

-¡No es mi novio!-Se defendió ella- ¡Haru vino a buscarte a ti!-Grito sin mucha vergüenza- Takeshi es una buena persona, amable, cuidadoso, dulce…-Se interrumpió-Peo Haru no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Gokudera-san, estúpido Gokudera-san-Se tapo la cara y sollozaba ahora sí muerta de pena algunas cosas imposibles de entender, mientras el peliplata seguía en shock, ¿No eran novios? ¿Lo buscaba a él? ¿Por qué?

-¡Haru… Haru no saldrá con Takeshi ni con nadie nunca más porque… porque tu lo arruinas todo!- Lo señalo y él seguía sin entender

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no he hecho nado tonta!-Contestó sin mucho tacto

-¡QUE SI, TE APARECES EN TODOS LADOS, HARU NO PODÍA VER NADA MAS QUE AL ESTUPIDO GOKUDERA-SAN!-Grito la muchacha llorando-Haaa ahora Haru dijo algo vergonzoso-Continuo con las lagrimas sentándose en el suelo, era todo un espectáculo para los transeúntes que los veían murmuraban cosas y se alejaban

-¡Ya cállate, deja de llorar!-Demandó el chico-¡El único molesto aquí soy yo… porque aceptaste salir con el idiota del beisbol!-Reclamó y ella lo miró sorprendida-Diablos, se supone que tu sales conmigo así que no andes ofreciéndote a acompañar a nadie-Continuó sonrojado

-¡Hahi!-Fue el único solido que broto de sus labios, asimilo la situación ¿ellos salían?-Mentiroso Gokudera-san nunca le dijo a Haru que salían-Seo sus lagrimas aliviada

-Tsk pero si eres un idiota-Paso una mano por su blanca cabellera y después sonrió con aparente dulzura-Eres torpe, si no salimos ¿por qué entonces te cargue hasta tu casa?-Cuestiono- ¡Y te ofrecí mi chamarra con ese frío! No me vengas con que no dije nada

Haru parpadeo, luego sonrió, era cierto, el guardián de la tormenta era mas de acciones que de palabras, jamás escucharía un "quieres salir conmigo" o un " sé mi novia" de su parte, pero era precisamente eso lo que más le gustaba de él

_And that's the way I loved you_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Así fue como la ayudó a ponerse de pie nuevamente, y ella había apretado su mano sin soltarla, cosa que él no rechazo… después de todo se había enamorado de él y ahora no tenía más remedio que cuidar a ese chico estúpido, esa era la forma en que ella lo amaba

_**Muajajajajajaja tenía muchas ganas de poner un fic con esta canción y con esta pareja desde que vi un video de esta canción, es difícil darte cuenta de lo mucho que extrañas a alguien mientras otro te tiende la mano para seguir adelante supongo XD (si lo sé pero tome mi desición) espero les guste atte Setsu!**_


End file.
